1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, a communication terminal, and a communication program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a network system, a communication terminal and a communication program which make communications in two different systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus of such a kind, one disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-259385 (Patent Document 1) is known. In the related art, an appliance A which desires to make a communication transmits a designation signal including an appliance ID of user's own game apparatus to an appliance B of a partner over a commutation utilizing infrared rays which does not need specification by identifying information. Successively, the appliance A transmits a search packet over a wireless LAN. In a case that the appliance B receiving the search packet has already received the designation signal transmitted from the appliance A over the infrared rays, it sends back a specification replay packet indicating that it has received the designation signal to the appliance A. Since the identifying information of the appliance B being a transmission source is included in the specification replay packet, the appliance A designates a destination to be connected over the wireless LAN as the appliance B on the basis of the identifying information, and transmits image data to the appliance B. Thus, even if the identifying information of the appliance which desires to make a connect application is unknown, by an operation of transmitting its own appliance's ID to the desired appliance over the infrared rays, it becomes possible to easily make a connection with the other appliance over the wireless LAN, etc.
However, in the related art of the Patent Document 1, only the one-to-one communication is made between the two appliances.